


The accident

by NoLongerHuman666



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Car Accidents, Hospitals, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Mystic Messenger References, Other, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLongerHuman666/pseuds/NoLongerHuman666
Summary: Zen knew that sometimes money were above talent. And this is what happened in that night. After that everything was a blur. He didn't knew how he got on the streets or from where that car came. But he was sure that an angel saved his life in that night even if the man denied of being such a celestial creature.





	1. The casting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I am posting here but not my first time writing for the Mystic Messenger Fandom. I hope everyone will enjoy reading my fanfics ^^ feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome.

It should be a wonderful day for the actor. He just received a call from a director of a big theater. They needed a protagonist for their drama and it seemed that Zen was perfect for that role. The character was a handsome guy, a bit narcissistic, but loving a woman with his whole heart. The character was complex and Hyun knew that he would do a great job. He always tried his best and made so many research before to start to really act. He wanted to be sure that everything will be perfect, that his acting skills will be noticed by other people. In this way his future was more secure. ,,I will make sure that they will choose me. I can do it." He tried to support himself like always. It was a bit sad that his family never supported him at acting...but well...he had the RFA members. They were like a big family. And they supported each other even if they fight a lot in the chatroom.

Zen opened his messenger.

  


Zen entered into the chatroom

Zen: Hey. How is everybody? I have good news~

  
  
Y/N entered into the chatroom

  
Jaehee entered into the chatroom

Jaehee: Good morning, Zen. What are the news? You got a new role?

  
Zen: How did you know? I mean...I still didn't get it. I have the casting today.

Jaehee: You are very talented, they will love you. Your acting skills are amazing.

  
Zen: You think so? Thank you for your support, Jaehee. Y/N how are you? Why you didn't said anything? Something wrong?

Y/N: Hey, Zen ^^ No...I just read the old messages to see what I missed since yesterday I wasn't able to log in here. I am sorry. Also...congratulations~ I am sure that you will get that role.

  
  
Zen: Thank you, Y/N. You are cheerful like always. Wish me luck. No, I already have it. Give me a kiss~ just kidding, don't worry

Y/N: If this will help you then I will send you how many kisses you want ~

Zen: You are too cute sometimes.

Jaehee: I am sorry to interrupt you two but I need to go back to work. Mr. Han is calling me...Good luck, Zen. You will be fine. Just be yourself.

Zen: That jerk...tsk...I am sure that is about some other cat projects...it already make me wanna sneeze. Good luck, Jaehee. You need it more than me.

Y/N: Take care of you, Jaehee ^^

Jaehee: Thank you, Y/N, Zen. Goodbye.

Jaehee left the chatroom

Zen: I should go too. It's almost the time to be there. Take care of you, Y/N ~

Y/N: Don't worry, I will be fine. Go and show them how act a real actor ^^

Zen left the chatroom

Y/N left the chatroom

~707 entered into the chatroom~

707: Huh? I missed the party? Huhu...I wanted to joke...I mean to wish Zen some luck too. Maybe to send him a cute cat for luck meow~ God Seven Zero Seven needs to come back into the world of shadows and secrets. Someone save me...maybe a cute girl that just joined here :3

[loading photo...]*

707: Ops...wrong photo lolol >.< this is my cute maid ~

[new photo loading...]**

707: This is for you Zen ~ hope you like it lolol. Now the great Seven will go for real.

~707 left the chatroom~

-End of the chat-

Zen took his jacket, the script to study it more there at the place of the casting, his phone, the cigarettes and the keys. He went outside of his apartment, locked it and walked to his motorcycle. He usually would just walk but now it was a bit late since he chatted with the other members in the chatroom. But he loved so much to be on his motorcycle. What could happen? He knew to drive after all pretty well. It was no danger there. But...somehow he had a bad feeling about that day. Why? He felt so good in the morning and now...he felt weird. Like something will happen. ,,No...I can't do this to myself now. Think positive, Zen. Everything will be alright. They will love you. Yes...you are the best actor that they will ever see. Just breath, calm down...it's not your first casting and not the last one. What's the problem? God...I am acting like a teenager." he laughed at this thought. Yes, laughing he will release the stress...a stress that wasn't welcome in that moment.

Once he was on his motorcycle driving he felt better. This was something that always relaxed him. This and smoking. He knew that it was a bad habit and that sometimes he wasn't a good example for others...but well...his life wasn't so sweet like all his fans thought. His life was pretty hard and difficult. He sighed and shacked his head. No...he needed to have positive thoughts. His past, his family...they needed to wait now.

In a short time he was already in front of the hotel where the casting will be. He parked his motorcycle and went inside the building immediately. Good. Now it was his time to show the director how good he was. This role was really important for him. If he succeeded now then many other opportunities will arrive in the future. He was sure of this. But...the bad feeling was still there, somewhere inside him as well. Why he continued to feel like this? Anyway, he needed to ignore that feeling for a moment. Zen took his phone from the pocket and turned it to the silent mode. In this way no one will disturb him. ,,You can do it. Just breath, be handsome like always, smile and show them all of what are you capable, what an amazing actor you are. Just be yourself, like Jaehee said. And you can't disappoint your fans, neither Y/N. Everything will be alright." But soon the actor will realize that nothing was alright and that nothing will be.

Sometimes we need to listen our instincts, to not let the anger consume us, to think before to do something that we will probably regret it later. But Zen...well...it was too much for him in that moment.

When he arrived in the room of the casting the atmosphere was weird. They already repeated the scene. How?

,,I am sorry but I thought that here will be a casting. I was called by the director."

He tried to look cool like he didn't cared so much about it, but he cared. God, he cared so much that it hurt him.

A brunette male came closer to the albino male. It was the director that called him and he recognized him. ,,Yeah, about this...we already found an actor. I am sorry. I think my assistant forgot to call you about it. If you want you can assist or I can try to find you a small role on the scene. Is better than to not appear at all."

,,No...I am fine. I...already have another role. I just wanted to see if this one it will suits me better but I think is too late now to try. Thank you anyway for your time. I hope your drama...will be amazing. I can't wait to see it." Yeah, sure. He swallowed his words. He wanted to say so many things, to complain about the behavior of that...director. It was horrible what he did. Yeah...his assistant forgot to call him. Why the hell they called him if they already had a protagonist?! Just to show him that with some money and a pretty face you can have any role that you want? That skills doesn't matter at all?! God...this annoyed him so much. He knew the actor that had his role. It was a rich guy, who had no talent...just money and a good looking face. This was all. Tsk...he wouldn't be so angry if a real actor would take that role...but not that guy. Because of this he hated the rich guys. They always took what they wanted.

He felt like he was suffocating there. So he found his way out of the hotel.

Outside, Zen lit up a cigarette and looked back at the theatre's entrance with a bitter expression while he put away the lighter into his leather jacket. He was angry, angry and disappointed. He had practiced the manuscript for days and still at the casting they had already chose someone else for the role.

The wind brushed over his face while he exhaled the smoke and he threw away the cigarette with a sigh...he should quit. But at moments like this it was one of the few things that calmed him down. That and his motorcycle. His red eyes looked over to it standing at the parking spot all ready for him and Zen decided to leave. There was no point in staying anyway.


	2. The accident

He was on his bike in no time and driving in the dark of the night, only the city lights illuminating his path. While speeding up he could still feel the anger crawling up on him. This role had been perfect for him, he was so certain that his looks would be beneficial as well as the fact that he could sing. But he was just a no name - a small artist with semi-success. Tonight had rubbed that fact under his nose again and it was eating on him.

Only if the director let him to perform. Zen was sure that if he would see his acting skills that role it would be his. But like always money were in the first place...as well as the looking. He had the good looking, but he didn't had the money. The world, and the acting world were a cruel place...and it was more than cruel for people like Zen who were a no one...just another small name in that huge industry.

Soon the voices of his mother and even his brother echoing on his mind that this was for the best. That he would never make it.

,Be a doctor or be a lawyer like your brother.'

,,Shut up...I can...I just need to try harder...this is all... I will make it!" Yes, he will never give up on his dreams. He will prove to everybody that doubted him that they were wrong, so wrong.

In his rage he never saw the car ahead of him, he never saw that the lights were turning red. It was already too late to do something. He will never make it.

.......

His vision kept swimming in and out, he couldn’t hear anything, it was like he was under water and he couldn't breath, he couldn’t feel his body. All he could see was the night sky. He gasped when he felt something cold running down his cheek - a rush of pain hitting him when he had been moved all of a sudden. He flickered his eyes open just to see a blurry shape of someone leaning over him and hearing a familiar voice. But who was it?

An hour ago

...

Jihyun couldn't sleep at all in that night. It was something that bothered him, like a bad feeling. Just to be sure that everybody was alright he started to call all the RFA members, but when Hyun didn't pick up his phone he started to feel more worried. But maybe he was at his rehearsals like always. He was an actor after all. Yes, that could be the reason why he couldn't answer him. But he still needed to be sure of that.

V remembered something about a new role. Zen talked about this in the messenger. He opened his application and looked all over those messages. It was hard for him since he already had his eyes tired. But there wasn't the address. Wait...he remembered that he saw something about a prestigious director who prepared a casting to find a protagonist for a drama. This should be the casting that Hyun was talking about...so this hoped him. After a couple of minutes he found the address...well just the name of the building. It was a prestigious theatre and because of that it was pretty easy to find the address.

He took his phone and his keys from the car. He needed to find him just to be sure that everything was alright. In his hurry he forgot his cane, but that wasn't a real problem in that moment for him. He was still able to see. And it was more important his friend's life than his own life.

V went into his car and drove how fast he could in his condition. He was at the building in a short time and saw the albino male right in front of the building. How weird. Why he was there? Maybe he had a break since he was there to smoke...but...he never smoked without a reason. Something was wrong but V didn't knew what really happened. So he went out of his car and started to walk in the direction of the other male.

When Hyun went to his bike, he started to run after him and call his name. ,,Hyun...Hyun, please, wait a bit. I need to talk with you..." But the albino male disappeared in the night. And he looked...upset, angry maybe...

In V's head a reason already appeared. Zen could act like this only in a moment: when he didn't received the role that he really wanted and was perfect for it but he wasn't chose because he wasn't so famous.

The blue haired male went fast in his car again and called Luciel.

,,Hello, Luciel? I need to help me with something. Can you please tell me where is right now, Hyun? Yeah...just give me the coordinates. I have a bad feeling. Thank you, Luciel. You really helped me. Take care of you as well."

He closed his phone and started the car. Now he knew where is Zen. It was weird because after Luciel's words he drove really fast and then he suddenly stopped and he wasn't so far away. He was right in the next intersection. He started to drive and when arrived there tried to see if he was able to see the albino male.

...

  
  
When V arrived in that intersection, the traffic was blocked.

Weird.

He went out of his car and tried to find out what blocked the intersection. It seemed that it was an accident. God...the RFA leader really hoped that the accident to have nothing in common with the actor. He went closer even if it was hard to goes there since so many people wanted to see something. Something that he soon realized that was the victim of the accident.

Jihyun went closer and realized that he knew that male, it was the albino male from the RFA. Slowly, he felt how his blood disappeared from his slender body. It was suffocating, like there wasn't enough air for his lungs. But he continued to walk somehow. When it was near to the male he looked at how bad was injured. Some tears appeared in his eyes. He should stopped him...why he wasn't able to protect the people that he cared about? First Rika, then Saeran, even Saeyoung, and he hurt Yoosung as well with his lies, Jumin...and now Zen. ,My fault...again...they all die because of me...'

He slowly touched the other's cheek and cleaned it from blood with his hand. ,,Hyun...I am so sorry...please...I know that you can do it. Just resist a bit more, okay? I am here now."

He took his phone to call an ambulance. Why there no one answered?! He was so panicked and afraid that maybe he will lose another friend and he couldn't support this idea. In that moment he took a decision. If Hyun will survive he will disappear from their lives forever. In this way they will be able to be safe and happy. Yes...this was the best decision. But...what will happen if the albino male will die? No. He couldn't think about it...it was...too suffocating. He won't lose him, not this time. Even if he will need to give his own life he will save this boy.

,Please, open up your eyes...please...I need to know that you are alright...please, Hyun...'. Those words repeated in his head over and over again. He couldn't think well, but also he needed to calm down himself for the albino male's sake.

Hyun could hear a familiar voice. Or did he just imagine it? There were so many noises around him, that it was hard to focus. But he thought that he had heard someone saying his name. When a gentle hand cupped his cheek, his albino eyes flickered open and capturing a blurred silhouette of a man, leaning above him, then the eyes shut close again.

He tried to move, but a sudden pain rushed through his leg since it was probably broken. ,,Hng…gnhn" Was all that escaped his lips , when another rush of pain kicked in. Hyun knew for sure that he was not dead - that was something, wasn’t it? Otherwise he wouldn’t feel such an amount of pain. Without moving any further, he counted the bruises and fractures that he could locate on his own. He could feel a pain at his right torso, a numb feeling at his right shoulder and arm as well…and it was getting harder and harder to actually breath. Then there was the disgusting taste of metal in his mouth. Locating all of these distracted him from the man who had said his name before so Hyun didn't respond for a while. But when that familiar voice spoke again, he slowly opened his eyes again to look at the man above him. It took a brief moment for his blurry vision to recognize that person.

,,V…". He murmured with a groan and rusty voice, the urge to cough bringing more pain to his body. Fuck. Hyun was unsure if it should calm him, when he saw that V waited to talk with someone on his phone and it was evident that he called for an ambulance. It meant to him that he really was in a bad shape, wasn't he? This was bad. Really bad.

When the other male opened his eyes, V was really grateful. Now he knew that it still was hope. ,,Don't force yourself. I am right here, don't worry. Keep your forces, Hyun. Don't try to talk...it might be difficult for you right now."

Someone finally picked up the phone and Jihyun was able to ask for an ambulance faster. When he ended the call he caressed the other male's hair. ,,Hyun, resist a bit more, okay? You will be fine. I am here now, you are not alone. I am here...". Some of his tears fell on Zen's cheeks. He slowly wiped his own tears from the other's face.

,,Please...just a bit more. The ambulance is almost here. I can hear it." This was true. The ambulance was almost there, maybe two or three streets far away from that intersection. They really moved fast like he wished. This was good. But he was still so scared for he other male's life.

The albino male closed and opened his eyes for a couple of times. This was really bad. What if his brain was affected by the accident? But he also knew that his all condition was pretty bad as well. It was a miracle that he was still breathing. Other one would probably died. But not him, thanks God. V continued to caress the other male's hair.

How much pain he needed to support in that moment? How many wounds he really had? God, only if he arrived sooner maybe Zen would still be alright with him. But now nobody could change something about it. The past is the past.

After a couple of minutes that seemed an eternity, the ambulance arrived. V sighed in relief. ,,Finally." Now Zen could be treated by the doctors. He looked at the albino male again. ,,You almost succeeded. Just a bit more. Everything will be alright now."

,,V…". Zen repeated and forced a smile to the other man. This effort was straining enough for him to pass out. He was aware of it, he felt like falling.

Again this feeling of free fall it was terrifying. Hyun sat down, hugging his legs and trying to calm himself, inhaling deeply through his nose and exhaling through his mouth, just like he always did when he was getting nervous before a performance on the stage or at a rehearsal for something he really wanted. The rehearsal…. Hyun remembered the last one - that major disappointment. Not exactly what he wanted to think about to calm down, but it was better than nothing to distract himself.

He closed his eyes when he considered if this was the state of death. Was he dead?   
He hugged himself even tighter before he could hear a distant voice, calling for him. Hyun recognized that voice once again. It was V. But...soon the noises around him started to fade away and he could hear his own heartbeat, how it was racing. And then there was nothing…nothing at all.

...

When the other male said V's name again and tried to force a smile, but collapsed almost immediately, Jihyun panicked. No. That couldn't be possible. Everything should be fine. He couldn't die! Not now that the ambulance arrived for him. ,,Please, Hyun....don't give up now...pleas.." He couldn't finish his sentence since the paramedics come out of the ambulance and pulled him away from the albino male. He wanted to go with them, inside of the ambulance, but he knew that this was impossible.

V looked how the other male was took in the ambulance. He knew at what hospital he will go. So he rushed at his car and went to the hospital.


	3. The surgery

It felt like no second had passed when the albino's eyes shot up. He gasped and felt how his body was trembling from the surroundings. Were they in a car? The light was blinding him and it groaned.

,It is because you are ugly.'

,You should become a lawyer or maybe a doctor.'

,Stop being so weird.'

Voices echoes in the darkness that had surrounded Hyun. He felt like falling, like he was not there but not gone neither. There was the constant sound of his heartbeat, how it calmed down, then started racing again. He heard the sound of machines, echoing this beating.   
And again those voices… his mother but also his brother, taking her side. Those key moments, why did they bothered him in that moment?

Hyun tried to find a way out, looking around, trying to call for help but no sound was escaping his lips when he tried. Panic was starting to crawl up on him. This...this must be a dream, more likely a nightmare, considering his so called family was in it.

He wanted to wake up, he wanted to forget, clinging to that vulnerable bond he held for Rika…V…Yoosung…Jaehee...Luciel...even Jumin. They had been a better family the passed years than his real one. Would he ever see them again? Find them here in this darkness?

,,Another shot, he is waking up." He heard someone’s saying and then he felt a warm hand on his. It calmed him down in an instant...or was it the injection? He hadn't had the chance to figure it out, because in an instant...it was all black again.

...

V arrived at the hospital first and after a couple of minutes the ambulance arrived as well.

Now he looked how Zen was carried into the hospital by the paramedics. One of them went closer to Jihyun. ,,You know that man? Can you please tell us how can we contact his family? He need an urgent surgery but someone from his family need to sign for it. It's dangerous."

God...this was a problem. He knew that Zen didn't kept any contact with his family. What he could do now? If no one will sign those papers then...he will die. And he promised to protect him. And exactly this will do.

,,I am his older brother. Our family died years ago. I am like a father for him. Where I need to sign?" Well...he didn't really lied. Zen was like a son for him or like a little brother. He always wanted to protect and see him happy. If he needed help with his lie then he just could call Jumin to resolve everything, even if he didn't want to do that.

Jihyun went to sign some papers. ,,Can I see him a bit before the surgery?". He asked the nurse that gave him the papers.

,,Alright. But you need to be fast. He need the surgery right now if we want to save him.". V just nodded at that answer. He couldn't find his words. It still felt like he was suffocating.

After he finished to sign all those paper, was guided immediately where the albino male was. He went beside him and gently touched his hand. ,,You will be alright. I am here, Hyun." V kissed the other male's forehead. He was like a sleepy child. His face looked much more relaxed now.

Zen heard V's voice once again. <<I am here...>>

,WHERE?' Zen tried to call out but again no sound left his lips. He stood up and tried to follow that voice. ,V.' He called again voiceless, before someone said his full name. A different voice. He followed that one and felt like he was getting closer.

To him it felt like just a few more seconds before bright light was blending him. He groaned as a headache kicked in, trying to focus to keep his eyes open despite the light.

,,He is waking up." someone said and Hyun panted. He was not dead, he was in the hospital, he was… not dead.

,,V." He said again, this time with a voice that sounded rusty and it made him cough. Quickly his blurry vision got normal again and he saw the other man right next to him.   
Hyun smiled, a tear of joy escaping his eyes and running down his cheeks. ,,You… saved me."

The blue haired male heard the other male's voice and saw his red eyes opening slowly. But some nurses and doctors took V away from Zen. They needed to prepare the albino male for the surgery. He just looked hopeless at the boy knowing that this was for his life's safety.

After Hyun was took in the surgery room, V needed to wait outside, on the hospital's corridor. He was so worried for the other male's life. Why he didn't came at him sooner? Why? Just a few seconds sooner and he will be with him laughing probably. It felt like it was his fault again. Another life that he couldn't protect.

Jihyun took his head on his hands trying to stop his headaches. He needed to take a sit before to...in a few moments everything became blank in front of his eyes, slowly losing his conscience.

...

,,Huh? Where...where am I?" He looked confuse around him. Right...he was in the hospital. Hospital? Why? V suddenly remembered about the accident. He tried to lift up immediately and his head started to hurt him again while a hand slowly pushed him back on his bed. ,,Hyun...where is it? Is...alive? How he feels? Please...I need to know about..." His sentence was interrupted by a familiar voice.

,,Right now you are sick as well and your well being is very important for me, Jihyun, so please, rest a bit. Zen is still in the surgery room, so you can't do anything for him right now. Just rest and get better. Don't force yourself or I will call for the nurse to come and make you fall asleep again. Please..."

Who was talking? He looked at the stranger and slowly he recognized his childhood friend. ,,Jumin...I...I am so sorry...it was my fault that he is hurt now...my..."

Jumin suddenly wrapped his arms around Jihyun's body, hugging him tight. ,,Shhh, don't say this. You saved him, I know. Don't be so harsh on yourself when you did everything that you could to save him."

V hided his face into his friend's shoulder, some tears falling from his eyes.  
The brunette caressed the blue haired male hair and took his chin to look into his eyes. ,,He will be alright. I talked with the doctors. Because you acted so quickly he will recover faster." He gently wiped V's tears.

,,You...are you sure, Jumin? He will be alright?" V was still worried but he calmed down a bit when the other male nodded slowly as an answer. But how much time he was asleep? For how much time was Hyun in that surgery room? Also he wanted to ask how he was there. He didn't remembered to tell him or to someone else what happened or where he was. So how? He was afraid to ask something in that moment for evident reasons, but it seemed that Jumin read it his mind since he respond.

,,Three hours. You was unconscious three hours. Seven called me and said that you were weird on the phone and that he was worried that you might be hurt or that you will need someone's help somehow. And since he couldn't go to check on you personally he asked me if I can do it. And of course that I accepted since it was about you. I arrived here exactly when you collapsed on the corridor. I yelled your name but you didn't heard me I think. I was scared that I might lose you...But now you are awake and look better. I am really happy, Jihyun. Now we just need to wait for Zen to get better too and can be a happy and dysfunctional family again."

The both males started to laugh at this. It was true. They were a family and even if they had problems, they still loved and protected each other. Every member of RFA had a past that they wanted to forget and a family that almost abandoned or hurt them. So they were a family.

They stopped laughing when a nurse came into the room. ,,I am sorry, but we need to talk. We don't have enough blood for your little brother. He lost too much blood and still lose. We can't help him if we don't find a donor for him."

Jihyun felt his heart breaking into pieces for a moment. His smile disappeared and almost lost his own voice. This was a nightmare, yes, that it was. Tears began to fall down on his cheeks again realizing that he failed...he failed again and he will lose another dear friend.

The nurse interrupted his thoughts. ,,You have 0 blood type, right? That means that you can be his donor. But we don't have time to lose. His life is in danger right now."

He didn't had the time to answer or to do anything before that the nurse to take him into the surgery room.

Jumin looked confuse as his friend was dragged out of the room. He wanted to say that V was still weak, but he didn't had the chance to say anything. Now he needed to wait.

...

Jihyun was put on a bed near to Hyun. He was asleep and it seemed that he had a nightmare. V slowly took Zen's hand and hold it the whole time while he gave him his blood.

He felt so cold himself and just closed his eyes not being able to breath. It was like his life was dragged out of him. It was...odd. Hopefully the nurse noticed his condition and made him an injection, then stayed there not going anywhere just to be sure that he will be alright too. He looked so pale and lifeless.

After a few minutes the nurse helped him to go back at Jumin. She said that now Hyun was safe.

Jumin was really glad to see his friend again, on his own feet. ,,You are back. If I only knew what that nurse will do I swear that..."

V interrupted him suddenly. ,,No. I am fine and now Zen will be fine too. If I wouldn't do that and he would died I would never forgive myself. I am happy that I was able to do something for him." He was smiling. Now he knew for sure that Zen will be alright. He ignored his own condition. This wasn't so important after all, only Hyun's life was important in that moment.

,,I had an idea. Let's call all the RFA members to come here. Hyun will be really happy to see them all, I am sure." Jumin looked at him and smiled as well. His friend was so pure. How could someone hate him? He only wanted to see everyone happy and he will always give his happiness for the others. ,,Sure. I will talk with driver Kim to go and pick them all." After that Jumin went outside to talk with his driver and everyone else.

Immediately after this a nurse came to him. He was afraid that maybe something went wrong again, but this time was something different.

,,You can go to see your brother. He is alright. The doctor will talk with you later, but now go and see him. It would be better to see someone familiar for him right now." V nodded and went after the nurse into Hyun's room.

He was asleep on the bed.


	4. Thank you and I am sorry

He went beside his bed when he opened his eyes and called V's name.

,,I am right here..." V said while he was now right beside him.

But then the albino male started to cough. V was scared a bit and patted the other male's back. ,,Hey, are you alright? You need something?" He didn't waited for an answer and took the glass of water that was on the table beside the bed and helped the white haired male to drink it.

Hyun groaned when the cold liquid ran down his dry throat. It sets his body at ease and he relaxed back onto the mattress. Everything felt so numb, and the light in the room was really bright, it almost hurt his eyes. But Hyun was aware what had happened now. From the machines and plaster it had been a close call. He was too careless, too angry so he had not seen the red lights. It all happened in a blink of a moment. He remembered the scenes in flashbacks. How V was there, talking to him, support him, telling him to fight.

Jihyun looked at the all reactions that the albino male had. He wanted to be sure that everything is alright. That he is fine...he still blamed himself for not calling sooner to see if he was alright. God...somehow all of these happened because of him as well. He knew that Hyun had a rehearsal and that should probably call him like always to see how it was...but in that night something was different. And because of this Hyun almost lost his life. Poor boy...he knew how much he struggled just to have a future in that world of acting but also he wanted to do everything alone. V offered his help so many times before but Hyun just refuse it every single time. He wanted to become famous on his own forces, with his skills. This was so important for him and Jihyun could understand how he felt about it. Because of this he always supported him and helped him without saying anything.

He noticed that the other male was disturbed by the lights so he went to close them. Now in the room was darker than before and a bit harder for the blue haired male to move since his sight was worse now. But he didn't cared about himself. The albino male was more important and his well being as well. So he made efforts for Hyun. ,,Is it better now? I think the lights hurt your eyes, right? It will be better later. You still need to rest. Don't try to force yourself too much, Hyun. I am here. So if you need something, anything, just tell me and I will make sure to help you. Just rest and recover yourself. The great actor Zen need to go back to the scene. People will miss you. I am really happy that you are here. This is all that matter." He tried his best to make the other male feel a bit better. He could see that he felt guilty as well. But V didn't blamed him for anything. He only blamed himself.

Zen just looked at that male who tried his best to help him. God...he was so kind and selfless. He didn't deserved someone like him by his side. Tears began to fall down on his cheeks. He felt so sorry for everything now. ,,I...thank you so much..." This were the only words that the actor could spell. He was overwhelmed of so many feelings.

The blue haired male noticed the tears that were on Zen's eyes. So he gently wiped those tears and softly hugged the other male, avoiding to hurt him. ,,I am so happy that you are here, alive. I am so sorry that I didn't came sooner to you, Hyun. I thought that I will lose another friend. But you fought for your life. Welcome back, Hyun."

His red eyes looked at the man who had wiped his tears away. This man was more than just a friend. He was family. He was more like a big brother to him like his real brother would ever be.

Some tears began to fall down on V's cheeks. He was so happy that this boy was still alive.

,,I wouldn’t be here without you. I...know what you did…" Hyun whispered to not cause any more coughing in that moment, smiling weakly at the man who started to cry now. He was so compassionate, so selfless. He looked pale himself, probably had been there all the time…   
Jumin will kick his ass later for doing this to V.

,,I...didn't did anything. You fought for your life. I just helped you a bit. You are stronger than you think." He always denied when someone tried to give him credits for something...anything. He just wanted to see everybody safe and happy, with or without him. This was all that he wanted.

Zen looked confuse at him. So he will deny it like always. Yes, this was V, the leader of RFA. A good man who helped everybody without wanting any credits for this. He always tried to hide himself, to deny that he really helped someone. But why? This was something that Hyun couldn't understand for real. Not yet.

His thoughts went suddenly at his face. God...no...what...what if his face was destroyed? It was only his fault. He had almost a panic attack thinking about this. He slowly reached for his face, touching it with a worried expression, checking if he had been injured. He had a bandage over his head but the bumming pain was coming from the back of his head. It appeared his face had been intact. Thanks God.

He should feel pathetic to care about such a thing, but his looks were his only ticket for a future living. The rehearsal just showed it again that...they did not really care for his acting skills. They wanted a handsome male with sexy abs and marvellous skin. He would have been perfect if they hadn’t accepted another actor sooner and just had invited him out of courtesy. He felt the bitter taste in his mouth again, but decided to swallow it down. His anger had done enough already.

Jihyun noticed that the albino male verified his face. He knew how important was his appearance for him. ,,It's alright. Your look is perfect like always. If it wasn't this situation I would take you some photos like the first time when we meet. You remember?" A small chuckle came from the blue haired male. He remembered that scene so well. It was like it happened yesterday. He was dragged at one of Zen's shows by Rika. Rika...a name that hurt him so much now. Anyway...she dragged him there and he didn't knew what to say about it. He wasn't the kind of man who went at this kind of shows. But when he saw Zen on the scene acting, he remained without words. He was amazing and was able to transmit his emotions to the public. It was a wonderful actor. And it was clear how much he worked to become so good. Also his look was perfect. This with his acting skills promised a good future for the new actor Zen. And V, like Rika said, wanted to help and support him. And this never changed. Hyun was like a little brother for him. And he wanted to protect him with any cost.

Zen's face turned to red for a moment. But also he felt more calmer and relaxed now. V helped him again. And talking about those old times...made the melancholy appear. He missed those times when they were all together. But the things have changed...and no one could do anything about it unfortunately. Now another question was crossing through Zen's mind. How did V knew about him? How was he able to save him? Maybe V was a real angel. He acted and looked like one. No one could deny it. Was something tragic and painful in his appearance...also calming and relaxing. What a paradox.

,,What did you do there? I… hadn’t seen you, but when it happened… you… you were there..." his lips formed a smile. ,,...like a guardian angel." Hyun barely could remember anything from that night...it was all blurry and thinking about it gave him a headache.

He had picked that term up, ,,guardian angel", from one of those scripts and found it suitable for the situation. He will always be in V’s depth for being there, for calling the ambulance, talking to him, supporting him…even donating blood. Hyun was not stupid. V was incredible pale and still had a patch on his arm. He had a rare blood type, so it must have been in issue otherwise if not V had give some of his.

,,I...am not a guardian angel unfortunately. If I was you never would be in this hospital hurt. I am just a man who tried to help his dear friend. And you are like a little brother for me. You know this. I will do anything I can to help you. Even to give my life for yours. I had a bad feeling and I started to call everybody, but you were the only one who didn't pick up the phone. So I got worried. And I remembered about that casting. So I drove to your location how fast I could but it was too late. I yelled after you, but you were already on your motorcycle. I think you didn't heard me. So I followed you. I am sorry...only if I would drove faster...maybe I...but...now you are here. Let's not think about this now, okay? We can discuss about it later when you will feel better." V wanted to protect Hyun even from his own thoughts. He knew that maybe he felt guilty. But in that moment he needed rest not to think about the accident.

The phone? Damn it. He was so angry that forgot to check his phone and turn it to normal again. Now he felt more guilty than before, but continued to listen to Jihyun and in the end said. ,,I fucked up, Jihyun. I am to blame for this accident...not you. And you are my guardian angel, my life saver. Stop making yourself smaller than you are." Hyun chuckled, V would never change...always selfless, seeing the best in everyone but the worst in his own actions. But not with Hyun. He would remind him and he would always appreciate that he had helped him...and actually saved his life.

When V didn't knew what else to say or to do to distract Zen's attention from the accident, Jumin entered into the room.

Hyun turned to face the other man with the stern look. He did not look pleased, but who would be after such an accident.

,,Assistant Kang is taking care of contacting the others and my driver is already on the road."

Of course there were no words of sympathy from Mr. Trust Fund Kid. He still was like a robot, unable to express any feelings.

,,It is good to see you too, Jumin." Hyun said teasingly and watched the other approaching V, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder.

Hyun rose an eyebrow. Who was laying in the hospital bed there? Jerk. Of course he was aware that he was there because of Jihyun, not for him. Still he had expected a little concern from him at least. It just proofed that he was a jerk and without any emotions toward his friends.

Even though this offended him lightly, he did not said anything else - for V’s sake. He looked really tired and guilt was crawling up on the albino man. A long sigh leaved his mouth as he looked at the ceiling, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

When V noticed how off the Jumin sounded, tried to encourage him to say something nicer to Hyun. He sighed looking at his two friends that were still the same with each other. It was somehow amusing. ,,Jumin, don't you want to say anything to Hyun? Don't be like this. I know that you were worried as me about him. He needs our support now. Please...no one will judge you here just because you showed some feelings. Come on. You two are like two kids. Or like a cat and a dog." He laughed a bit at this sentence. But it was true.

,,Just tell him what you feel. It will be fine." Jihyun always tried to make Jumin be a little more open in front of the other members but he didn't succeeded always. He hoped that now he will succeeded...for Zen's sake.

Now this should be fun, Hyun thought and crossed his arms in a waiting manner with a smirk on his face.

Jumin didn't realized that it was...rude...from him to be like this. Well...his childhood friend was right. He was worried for the actor as well. He wasn't a robot. But...somehow he felt more worried about Jihyun. He was so pale. But like always, he cared about the others first. What a selfless and good man he was. But he wanted to please his friend now, so he looked at the albino male who was laying in the hospital bed and...who was smirking. Jumin needed to refrain himself from making another remark about it. For V's sake. ,,How you feel, Zen? I didn't wanted to be disrespectful about you. I am glad to see that you are alright. And your face looks like always. So it shouldn't be a problem for you..."

,,Jumin!"

Jihyun looked worried first at Jumin and then at Hyun. God...maybe it was better if Jumin won't talk too much. He still didn't knew how to talk and to express his feelings toward others too well.

He sighed. ,,What he wanted to say is that he is really happy that you are alright and that you don't have so many visible injuries that could affect your appearance on the scene. He is worried about your carrier as well as you. He just want to be sure that you will be alright. Also he know how much you care about your appearing. And this is completely normal since you are an actor. He just tried to help in his way, right Jumin? He tried to express his feelings."

It was funny for real. Jihyun tried to save the other so much since the business man didn't knew what to say. V was seriously too good for the world. It was a joy to see Jumin trying so hard to not sound like a robot.

The albino man looked back and forth between the two males - tsk if he wouldn't know about Jumin's character someone would say they were in love with each other. Still he had no clue what Jihyun appreciated about that jerk, how he managed to stay friends with the other all this time but...it was none of his business probably.

Jumin looked at his childhood friend. He really wasn't too good at expressing himself and like always Jihyun needed to help him out. He sighed knowing that maybe never will be able to do these kind of things right... ,,Yes. Jihyun is right. He always know what to say or what I want to say. Thank you. How you..."

But his words were interrupted by Zen's words of apology. “I am sorry… for letting you worry. I...didn’t mean to.”

Jihyun looked confuse at the white haired male. ,,Hey, it's alright. I already said this. It's not your fault. I know you didn't wanted to happen anything from these...it's alright." V gave him a warm smile to assure it that everything was alright for real.

Jumin wanted to say something different from V, but he saw how tired his friend looked. It was too painful to see him like this. So he just nodded and agreed with him. ,,Jihyun is right. Don't think about it too much. You need rest. And Jihyun as well. So I think you both should rest right now. I will take care of everything."

,,Jumin...I am fine. I still need to talk with the doctors. They think that I am his older brother. Just in this way they accepted to help him. I needed to say a little lie...well...Hyun is like my little brother, just that we are from different families." V talked like everything was simple and normal for him. But in the same time he knew that that lie was the only thing that could save Zen's life.

Zen was glad that the staff of the hospital was thinking that Jihyun was his brother. Truth to be told – he would have loved that fact very much so. Hyun could not rely on his real family, hadn't spoken to them or even seen them for years now. Hell he was not even sure if just one of his parents or even his brother would have showed up and did the things that Jihyun did without any hesitation. He smiled at V and if he wouldn't be tied up to the machines, Hyun would have embraced the other. He felt so grateful and seriously swore that this incident made them brothers. No matter what was written on any official papers.

He was just about to ask why Jumin was so concerned about Jihyun, if there was something the other hadn't told him when the door opened.

Jumin and Jihyun stopped their conversation as well since the door opened once again. Maybe the doctor or some nurse wanted to check on Hyun, but there were someone else.


	5. The RFA

One by one the other RFA members appeared in the room coming closer to Zen's bed.

His face changed to a beaming smile, surprise clearly readable in his eyes when he saw Yoosung, Jaehee and even Seven. How did Jumin manage to get them all here at once? ,,Hey guys.." he said cheerfully, touched that his entire family was there now - everyone he truly cared for...aside from that jerk in a suit tho.

Jaehee was the first who came closer. She looked at Mr. Han, but when she saw V she felt a bit relaxed. V always was able to make the people around him feel relaxed and calmer. Well...not everybody...and by not everybody, it was meant about Yoosung. Yes, he still hated V so much because of his cousin, Rika, who's death was still a mystery.

Jaehee went closer to Zen. ,,I am sorry for what happened and happy that you look better now. If you need something you can tell me. I am sure that I can manage to work for Mr. Han and to help you if you need. Also I can search for new castings for you. I will help you when you will recover. But now just rest. Your fans can wait for your return on the scene." She tried as always to help Zen, since he was her idol, but an important and precious friend as well. He always support her and tried to help, and now it was her turn.

,,Thank you, Jaehee. I appreciate your concerns and will let you know if I will need anything." Hyun knew how busy Jaehee was thanks to Jumin. So hearing her offer to help him with anything was deeply appreciated. She was such a hard worker and a wonderful fan of his. Someday he needed to find a way to thank her, he thought and gave her his handsome smile.

Now was Yoosung who came closer to Zen but avoided to look at V. He wanted to tell him to go away, to disappear, but he didn't said anything just for Zen's sake. ,,How you feel? Umm...if you will feel better I can teach you how to play LOLOL and we can...play together. Maybe this will cheer you up if you need..." Poor Yoosung. He didn't knew what to say, he felt awkward. And since he was in that hospital and Zen looked so...weak and helpless there, he felt awful too.

After Hyun heard his words he was chuckling and waving his hand. ,,No thank you. I believe I can never keep up with a pro like you, dude. But thanks anyway, especially that you stopped your...thing that you are doing just to see me." Hyun explained to the younger male. God...he needed to get rid of that addiction, he was pale - probably rarely seeing the sun.

Seven came cheerful like always. ,,Hey, what's up? You look a bit tired. I see that your pretty face is still there. Lolol, sorry man. I just...well...I hope you will feel better soon. Ohhh, and I brought with me a gift for you meow~" He laughed at this and dragged someone closer to him. It was MC. She was wearing a pair of cat ears. It was Seven's idea. Like always...

His reaction was the same for Seven who was the next. That dork always found words to make him chuckle or laugh, especially when they built up an alliance to tease Jumin. But when he announced a gift...he was a bit afraid that maybe the red haired male will just try another prank. And he was too tired to deal with this in that moment. But Hyun frowned when saw the woman approaching his bed - a gorgeous one indeed. No way she was friend with Seven...or... Then it made click. This must be the new member who just recently joined. And quickly did he just hear that introduction of her - a wide smile forming from his lips, considering that even a stranger like her seemed to care for him. It felt nice and he felt so special...

MC looked embarrassed a bit at Zen not knowing what to say. She knew that Zen was allergic at cats. And...it was the first time when she met everybody from the RFA for real. It was overwhelming for her to be honest. But she tried to deal with everything for Zen.

,,Hey...I am Y/N. The new member. I am glad to met you and I am sorry that it needed to be in this situation. I hope you will recover soon. You promised me once that you will take me at one of your shows. Ummm...also I am sorry for the cat ears...it wasn't my idea. If...if you feel uncomfortable I can throw them somewhere away from your sight. I...really hope you will feel better soon."

,,It is nice to meet you,Y/N. Wish it had been on a happier occasion." Hyun said with a smile and bowed to her as best he could from the hospital bed.

She hided at her back some fruits and flowers. Well...she never was at someone at hospital since she was the one who was there usually. So she brought with her a gift like she saw that people brought usually.

,,I...umm...brought you something." Her face was a bit red when she gave him the flowers and the fruits. ,,Recover soon, Zen. I wish you will be better and return on the scene."

,,Yaahooo...you should take Y/N out when you recover...hahaha..." Seven tried to maintain the cheerful atmosphere. He knew that Zen needed it.

He looked at the fruits and flowers she gave him and instantly took a quick bite from a strawberry, listening cheerfully to the others before hearing Seven's bold suggestion for them to date. It was too obvious that Seven was behind those cat ears too. What was his point?

She was a sight for sore eyes, and he would love to meet her in a more private matter...but not like this. What must she think of RFA. Seven really should get his shit together and stop doing this. ,,Much appreciated Luciel, but I believe that would be something between me and the lady here."

Y/N noticed that the albino male was staring and those cat ears. And Seven's words didn't helped at all. She felt...odd. But knew that the red haired male would never want to hurt her or her feelings. So she chuckled. ,,I think you shouldn't try to get people together. Bad things could happen, you know? Like a ghost who will come to haunt you forever and take away from you all the cats that exist." Now she was sure that Zen will feel better after will see Seven's face who was really dramatic. God. She never thought that that guy could love the cats so much.

Seven started to complain about it faking some tears. He was so overdramatic over this, but it was so funny to look at him. It was evident that everything was just a show put on for the albino male.

Then Zen reached out and took off the cat ears, knowing that the girl really felt embarrassed wearing those ears. He smiled at her, again admiring her beautiful sight. ,,I hope they all gave you a warm welcome...and if anyone is rude or a creep to you - you let me know okay? Especially when Jumin is getting weird..." Hyun warned Y/N.

,,Don't worry. They all were and still are so kind with me. I am really grateful to be here today. But also I am sorry that this happened to you. And no one was rude or a creep. Don't worry, really. Even if I might not look I can take care of myself. But...be careful as well, please. I want to see that you are well again. If you will recover soon I will cook you something. What you say? I promise to take care of you and help whenever I can." She smiled at him.

Hyun really thought in that moment that he was blessed to have so many wonderful people around him. And things would have been perfect in that moment...only if there wasn't Mr. Trust fund kid. But he was silent now at least.

,,Really? Then I should get better soon for you. Don't worry. I heal as a monster, or you forgot it?" He chuckled and looked at her once again. She really was beautiful, on the outside and on the inside as well.

Jihyun looked at them all. They were happy together. It was a good idea to put Jumin call them all.

He slowly made his way out of the room in some manner that no one noticed his disappearing. He needed to talk with the doctor and to breath some fresh air. He felt like he was suffocating...again... Something was wrong, he knew it, but he didn't wanted to worry anyone. So...he just went outside and let the rest of the members to have their moment together.

Hyun looked over the room, searching from Jihyun. But he could just notice the empty seat where Jihyun was sitting before the room got filled with people. When did he leave? Hyun wondered but it was typical for his brother. Brother...he didn't realized when he started to call V like this...but it felt good to know that he have someone to call like this. Also the blue haired male mentioned that he needed to talk to the doctors...so maybe he will come back eventually.

....

All the RFA members stayed a little longer, while Jumin was just standing in the background, looking at the cat ears on the table and Hyun thought that he might got a new project idea...poor Jaehee.

After almost an hour they left and Hyun felt exhausted. The surgery and lack of blood - everything was still tiring and he needed to rest up. So they all took their leave and wished him well. He smiled happily, feeling loved and special - it was such a rare feeling.

As Jumin was about to close the door Hyun called for him.

The director frowned at the door, looking back at him before.

,,Thank you and take care of your friend. Jihyun seemed tired and worried about something."

,,I will." Jumin said and nodded at Hyun before to close the door.

They will never be close probably, but there neither was the need for it. But at least...they knew that Jihyun was a bit...off and both being concerned about just that. So at one point...this match in interest allowed them both to respect each other.

Jumin was really worried for Jihyun and the fact that Zen noticed his friend's behavior made him feel like it was just his imagination and that Jihyun really needed some help...and medical attention probably. Now he just needed to find him.


	6. This is the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not an actual chapter but a special one. It won't be as long as the other ones. And it's only about Jihyun and Jumin.

Jihyun arrived outside somehow. He wanted to breath some fresh air since he felt like it was suffocating inside the building. He looked back at the hospital and thought that maybe he should go home and come back later when will feel better to talk with Hyun's doctor. In his condition will not be able to do something and a member from RFA could see him. And he didn't wanted to worry anyone. So he better hide somewhere until he will feel better. But...for some reasons he knew that his condition will only be worse not better.

He sighed looking up at the sky. It was beautiful. Tears run down on his cheeks while he slowly started to see only dark around him. So this it was? He was completely blind now? But...he wanted to see the sky and the sun a bit more...just a few seconds more. And now...he was completely helpless. How will he be able to drive, or to help Hyun? God...yes...God...this was a punishment from Him probably since Jihyun made so many wrong things in his life. Now was the time to pay the consequences. He should know...his sight was so bad in the hospital staying beside Zen. He knew that he was almost completely blind. It was just a matter of time until will happen. And...it happened.

,,So this will be my punishment for not saving you, my sun? I am sorr..." But before to be able to finish his sentence the blue haired male felt dizzy once again, his heart started to ache, and he couldn't breathe at all. Everything was falling apart around him. This was the end? He will die? Maybe it was better like this. In this way he would be able to see Rika again...his love...

...

Jumin just was on his way to his car when he saw his childhood friend falling on the ground somewhere near to the park area. He hurried up at him and when he was right beside him, he let himself down, taking his friend's head on his lap, caressing his blue hair. ,,Jihyun...please...open your eyes and tell me what's wrong. And this time tell me the truth. Everybody is so worried for you and you...you..." He lost his words when he felt how cold was Jihyun's body. He immediately checked for his pulse but...he didn't knew where should check it. So he placed his head on V's chest. He heard a few heartbeats. His heart was weak...but it was still beating, and this was a good thing. But...somehow he knew that it wasn't alright...anything was alright. He noticed that Jihyun didn't breath at all. His chest was...unmoved...no...this couldn't be real...his heart...his heart was still beating. He will be fine.

He took his phone trying to remain calm. If he will go crazy or will be too nervous he won't be able to help his friend. He called his driver that was in that park just a bit far away from their place. ,,I need to come near to the entrance to the hospital. Look through the park and you will see me. I need you to help me move Jihyun inside the hospital. Now. Hurry up!" He yelled almost at the poor man. But this was about Jihyun's life. He felt so helpless. And this destroyed him mentally.

,,You will be alright. I am here to protect you. Don't give up, please...don't you want to see Zen going out of the hospital? He wants to see you again...he already think about you as his real brother. Please...hang there for me...for him...for everybody from RFA...please...don't leave me alone...you...you are the only one that can truly understand me and accept me for who I am...please, Jihyun. I love you..." The business man never thought that will say this load but there he was, confessing his love for his childhood friend, his childhood friend who was dying and he could do nothing. But right now he didn't cared about anything...just about Jihyun's life.

Jumin's driver came as faster as he could. He then helped his boss to carry V's body inside the hospital again. There Jihyun was took into a X-RAY camera by the doctors and nurses. Now Jumin could only wait. And he really wanted to see his friend again...alive...

,,Thank you for your work. I will be sure to pay you extra for this. Now you can come back at your family. I will remain here with Jihyun. He needs me. If I would need something I won't hesitate to call you."

After all of these were said, the driver nodded and went outside of the hospital once again.

...

A few hours passed and no one came at him to say something about V. This was...a good thing or a bad one? Maybe in that moment he was fighting for his life. So this was what he hoped. ,Please, Jihyun...don't give up...don't leave me alone...please...not you...not you..." Now he remembered about his mother that also died. It's true that she died when he was just a kid, but he was still able to remember her face, voice, perfume...everything. She loved him so much and was so kind...she always understood him...but she died because was sick. And now he will lose his friend too. Probably he was sick as well...after all he didn't took care of him...and who knows what really happened to his eyes...God. Now he was so angry...but angry at himself because he wasn't the good friend that Jihyun needed. The fact that Jumin just accepted everything from V and never tried to really confront him was a bad decision.

While he was lost in his own dark thoughts a nurse stopped in front of him. After he noticed this he lifted up from his spot and looked at her.

,,Your friend have someone from his family alive or here? The doctor want to talk with someone from his family."

The face of the nurse was...emotionless. Jumin couldn't read anything from her. ,,I...I am his only family. The doctor know me...I am sure of this. I will talk with him."

The nurse just nodded and then guided him into the doctor's cabinet.

Jumin entered alone in that cabinet and took a sit on the chair that the doctor pointed for him. He really knew that doctor. Was the one that said that could help Jihyun with his sight.

,,How...how he feels?..." The words came out of his mouth so hard...he was afraid of the answer that the doctor could give him.

,,Mr. Han. I won't lie you. The condition of your friend is bad. Very bad. He could die in each moment. We needed to even help him to breath since he wasn't able to this alone anymore. His heart might stop as well. We found that he have a brain tumor. Unfortunately it's nothing left to do to help him in his stage. It's too late. I am sorry. He is unconscious right now and I don't know when or if he will ever wake up again. Like I already said his condition is pretty bad. He is almost dead. Only the machines keep him alive in this moment."

Jumin couldn't hear anything else anymore. ,,You are lying. He can't...be dead...if you can't save him then I will talk with other doctors. I have enough money..."

,,It isn't about money here, Mr. Han. Is about the fact that the tumor affect his brain so much that he just reached his limits. Even if there will be something that could keep him alive, there are no guarantees that he will be able to talk again, or to see, to move...or even to wake up. He could also lost his memory forever. If you want you can go and see him."

,,I..." But he just lifted up from his chair and went out of the room without saying anything more. Jihyun...can't die...not like this... He needed to see him...now. And so he did. He talked with a nurse that guided him to his room.

It was an awful imagine. He was so lifeless...and it was clear that he was alive just because of those machines like the doctor said. So...there was no hope for his friend?...

Jumin placed a kiss on Jihyun's forehead. In the next moment the display that showed V's heartbeats just showed a flat line and started to make a weird and annoying sound. He looked back at his friend. ,,Jihyun?" ...he knew it...he was dead...and so Jumin felt now...dead...the tears never came out...he was dead inside...,,I will join you soon, Jihyun..."...

**Author's Note:**

> *Seven send by mistake a photo of himself dressed as a maid.  
**the real photo of a random cat from Seven's private folder with cat photos


End file.
